Halo Reach: Expansion to Worlds
by SlipperyReptile
Summary: This is my first story. Judge with your honest opinon. OC's accepted (Custom Characters)


You remember it, cut scene. Where Noble Six "dies" well what if I told you that he didn't really die. That cracked helmet you saw, the time passed by, IT WAS ALL A LIE. I know the real story, do you want to know the truth?

Noble Six had stayed back, for a heroic death, he decided that if he was going to die, he would die a good death. He knew he was dead the moment he stayed. He fought off the covenant for what seemed like hours. Finally they cornered him, he pulled out his Assault Rifle, as well as his Magnum. He shot them all off, the Zealot had stabbed him, and Ultras were firing at him. He knew it was his time. He braced himself as the Arbiter held a sword above him. Then, out of nowhere the Arbiter was shot in the head from behind. Noble Six watched as the Sanghelli (Elites) dropped like flies. He was amazed at the sniper shots insta-killing the elites. Then he saw the Hero himself, June and Emile on a falcon mowing down covenant. He wondered how they'd survived especially Emile, he saw with his own eyes Emile get stabbed! There's no way he lived! The falcon lowered and June jumped out and hugged Noble Six, "We would never leave you behind, brother." he said. "Yeah man, never leave a comrade behind or something like that" Emile said.

"The Commander just gave us intel on the next covenant movement, Six." stated Emile. "We'd better get going, the Commander is waiting at the Station to tell us the coordinates." "Do we know roughly where we're going Emile?" Noble Six asked. "No, the Commander's signal crashed before he told us." Emile replied. So they were off. None of them knew, but those coordinates were on a distant dwarf planet, by the name of Pluto. They arrived at the Station to report to the Commander about the news of Noble Six being alive. "Your coordinates read as the following, _ _ _." the Commander stated. I don't know the actual coordinates, hence the blanks. The files and Journals I have, don't tell me.

"Sir... these coordinates are marked in... Pluto..." June told the Commander. "Well gentleman, get geared because this expedition starts now." the Commander replied. The Noble team, or what was left of it got geared up, and headed to Pluto. This process took a long time, again, the files I have don't lead me to the info of the number of days. But it must have took up to a year or two. When the finally reached their destination, Emile and Noble Six stuck to the surface. June was on top of the base they set up, with a Sniper Rifle. "No contacts, I wonder if the coordinates were wrong." June told the team. "Yeah I don't see ANYTHING!" Emile exclaimed. "Contacts to your right!" June yelled. There must have been hundreds of Covenant force. They had every type of Covenant you could think of. Hunters, Brutes, Grunts, Sanghelli, Jackals, Skrimishers, even Royal Elite Honor Guards. They also had every type of Covenant vehicles you could think of! "Oh my god! I've NEVER seen this many Covenant!" Emile screamed. "I'll pick off the Covenant infantry, you guys attack the vehicles!" June said quickly. Emile unloaded his clips onto the wraiths, and Noble Six threw grenades on grenades on the Ghosts. They both had armor lock, just in case the Ghosts decided to charge them. June shot rapidly, hitting headshots on top of headshots, killing Brute Chieftains, Elite Officers, and high ranks of Covenant. Somehow they managed to kill every single last one of those filthy creatures.

"So, where are we headed next?" Emile asked. "Well, the Commander said to search all around the coordinates, so I guess the whole surface of Pluto." June replied. After days, weeks, maybe a year, they finally found the final Covenant force. This time it was even larger. "Oh.. My.. God." Noble six said, while trying to not sound scared. There were elite officers that stood 11"5 ft tall. this was the biggest elite they had ever seen. "TAKE IT DOWN!" Emile screamed. "I'm trying to, nothing's working!" Noble Six yelled back. The elite just wouldn't die. Someone had to go in for a melee assault. "I think we all know what has to be done, here. It might not work, but it's worth a shot. I guess since I trained in close-quarters combat, I should do it." Emile said. "Are you sure about this? remember what almost happened last time?" June asked. "Yeah. But we have to try it, he's getting closer." Emile said. The elite was about 50 feet from the Spartans sprinting right at them, so they had to think quickly, this might not have been the best plan, But it was the only plan they had.

Emile ran as fast as he could towards the elite, the elite had two swords, both on his belt. He wielded one, and threw Emile the other one. "Oh no, this could end badly, Emile." June worried. "Don't worry, I got this." Emile assured June. The Elite swung first, the swords clashed. Emile jumped in the air, then lunged at the elite, the elite didn't budge, it swung as soon as it saw Emile jump. The swords clashed again. The elite did a roundhouse kick that stunned Emile, it then pulled out another sword! It was dual wielding them, ready to decapitate Emile, when he broke out of it! He jumped on the elite's arm and climbed up the rest of it. He was on it's head! He threw himself down the back of the elite, and stabbed it through it's head, back, and its shoulders, and then decapitated it. All of this was in a rapid motion, No one knew Emile was that good at sword dueling.

You are probably wondering what happened to the other elite officers, June shot their swords out of their hands, and Emile took care of it. It was an Onslaught, tons of deaths all around. Finally, they killed them all. Noble Six took out an over-shield he found on the ground earlier on Pluto. He equipped it, and jumped onto the LAST enemy on the planet. It was a Brute Chieftain, It stood 10"5 ft tall, and 5"5 ft wide! He stabbed it 57 times and he kicked it in the face 10 to 11 times. It FINALLY it got knocked out! June had even emptied 10 clips into the Chieftain! THEN, it died. Next they had to make the long voyage back to their base. They were headed back to Commander now.


End file.
